1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to machines that make buffer materials for packing purposes, and more particularly, to an air cushion maker that features for simultaneous inflating, sealing and air cell forming.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional process for making air cushions can be referred to FIGS. 1 and 2. In making the air cushion, two pieces of plastic film 90 are processed by a hot press to have a plurality of transverse sealing lines 91 distributed on the film and a sealing line 92 at a lengthwise side of the film, while an opposite lengthwise side is left open.
Then the film with the preformed sealing lines are rolled up as a film roll to be mounted on a feeding rack of an air cushion maker. A blower and a heat-sealing device are provided besides the air cushion maker. Then a material-feeding device draws the preprocessed film out from the film roll. The blower inflates the plastic film from the open side and the heat-sealing device immediately seals the open side so that air is retained between each two adjacent transverse sealing lines 91 and inflated air cells 93 are thus formed.
In the conventional process, making the transverse sealing lines 91 and inflating the pressed film are separately performed as two successive procedures by using different machines. Consequently, the production cycle is prolonged and only transversely extending cells are producible. In other words, it is impossible for the conventional process to produce rhomboidal air cells as shown in FIG. 8.